the_olde_worldefandomcom-20200215-history
Billbelly Tumblewine
Billbelly Marmadoc Callahan Tumblewine (født 19. Aestus 232 5E) er en universelt beundret og højt elsket mootlandsk hobbit, poet, dramatiker, gastronom, politiker, impresario, eventyrer og frem for alt prisbelønnet forfatter extraordinaire, som - foruden eget navn - skriver under pseudonymerne Comte de Faux og E.T.A. Erlich. Tumblewine er berømt både i og uden for Imperiet for sine dramatiske, spændingsfyldte og overordentligt virkelighedsfjerne knaldromaner baseret på “virkelige hændelser”, hvori han som oftest selv er handlingens ubestridte omdrejningspunkt. Biografi Barndom og ungdom Billbelly Tumblewine blev født i købstaden Apfelschön i Østerfjerding i kurfyrstendømmet Mootland som 8. barn af æbleavleren Osmond Tumblewine og hans hustru Adamanta Tumblewine (f. Adamanta Honeythunder). Allerede fra en ung alder var Billbelly berømt over hele byen for usædvanligt store nysgerrighed, store fortællerevner og utilfredshed med de fuldstændigt tåbelige fordomme, der i resten af Imperiet eksisterede omkring hobbitter. Nuln Universitet Den unge Tumblewine var ikke sen til at forlade Mootlands trygge og ensformige trummerum for i stedet at hengive sig til at rejse den Gamle Verden rundt. Han studerede poesi, litteratur og lingvistik i tre år ved Nuln Universitet (hvor han i sin studietid opnåede et ry som dovendidrik, drukkenbolt og idiot), hvor han efterfølgende blev ansat ved en fejl (efter at have bestået sin afsluttende eksamen mistænkeligt godt i 263 5E). Han underviste i nøjagtig to dage inden han efter eget udsagn “sagde op for i stedet at dedikere sig fuldt ud til at følge sin muse”. Gennembrud Tumblewine rejste i de efterfølgende år Imperiet tyndt som medlem af en række grupper af eventyrere, der alle mere eller mindre endte som komplette fiaskoer med en ofte dødelig udgang. I 267 5E ankom han forarmet og forgældet til Altdorf på flugt fra sine kreditorer og andre, der ville ham til livs (hvoraf størstedelen var hans tidligere holdkammerater). Mens han red stormen af i skjul på kroen færdiggjorde han de mange fortællinger han havde stykket sammen over sine år på universitetet og som eventyrer. Han debuterede samme år med “Billbelly Tumblewines højst forbløffende og fantastiske eventyr” udgivet af forlaget Faust & Lombardi, der fik elendige anmeldelser, men som til gengæld blev budt velkommen den brede læserskare, der absolut ingen forstand havde på litteratur. Tumblewine drog atter på eventyr for at finde inspiration. Livet på toppen Siden sit gennembrud har Tumblewine skiftevis rejst på kryds og tværs af den Gamle Verden, skrevet romaner, udgivet bøger, skrevet autografer til sin middelstore fanskare, gjort sig i diverse lokalpolitiske sammenhænge, siddet fængslet for skattesvig, forsøgt sig på de skrå brædder m.m. Ikke desto mindre er hans største og vigtigste passion og indtægtskilde stadig knaldromaner, som han forsøger at udgive omkring 20 af om året: for ganske kort tid siden offentliggjorde han endda, at han planlægger at udgive ikke mindre end ti knaldromaner dette efterår - en ikke mindre end imponerende bedrift. Bibliografi * Billbelly Tumblewines højst forbløffende og fantastiske eventyr (267 5E) * Billbelly Tumblewine rider igen (269 5E) * Billbelly Tumblewine og pandekagetyven (270 5E) * Billbelly Tumblewine og børsmæglerens kontorist (272 5E) * Billbelly Tumblewine og den forsvundne sølvskilling (273 5E) * Billbelly Tumblewine på hjemmebane (273 5E) * Billbelly Tumblewine møder Bjørneskindsmanden (274 5E) * Billbelly Tumblewine og den underlige spillemand (275 5E) * Billbelly Tumblewine i troldeskoven (275 5E) * Billbelly Tumblewine og byen af guld (275 5E) * Billbelly Tumblewine og gåsevogtersken ved brønden (276 5E) * Billbelly Tumblewine i Tilea (276 5E) * Billbelly Tumblewine og den gamle sultan (277 5E) * Billbelly Tumblewine på jagt efter en møjsengøjser (277 5E) * Billbelly Tumblewine og den fornemme klient (277 5E) * Billbelly Tumblewines sidste bedrifter (278 5E) * Billbelly Tumblewine vender tilbage (279 5E) * Billbelly Tumblewine og den utrolige og sørgelige historie om den troskyldige Esmeralda og om hendes ryggesløse bedstemor (279 5E) * Billbelly Tumblewine i sneen (279 5E) * Billbelly Tumblewine til fødselsdag (280 5E) * Billbelly Tumblewine på dødslejet (280 5E) * Billbelly Tumblewine finder det forsvundne skib (281 5E) * Billbelly Tumblewine klarer en rævestreg (281 5E) * Billbelly Tumblewine bliver greve (281 5E) * Billbelly Tumblewine sjov på slottet (281 5E) * Billbelly Tumblewine i vanskeligheder (282 5E) * Billbelly Tumblewine overgiver sig aldrig (282 5E) * Billbelly Tumblewine over alle bjerge (282 5E) * Billbelly Tumblewine på rekreationsophold (282 5E) * Billbelly Tumblewine møder gærdesmutten, bjørnen, den fattige møllerdreng, katten, to vandringsmænd, tre sorte prinsesser, dødens sendebud og dværgen i tornebusken (282 5E) * Billbelly Tumblewines allersidste eventyr (282 5E) * Billbelly Tumblewine får brev fra bedstefar (283 5E) * Billbelly Tumblewine i spøgelseshuset (283 5E) Category:Hobbitter Category:Den Gamle Verden Category:Forfattere og Skribenter Category:Imperiet Category:Eventyrer